


World's Number One Idiot

by wibblywabblyweeb



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, If i see any "we are number one" comments im gonNa scrEaM, M/M, gay fluff is best fluff, like really short and cute, tbh just a lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywabblyweeb/pseuds/wibblywabblyweeb
Summary: The most at home Robbie's ever felt.Insert: "I'm bad at summaries please read anyway."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in a feverish sweat at 4 am to write something so sweet Sportacus could fall into a coma.  
> Critique/Comments/Kudos always appreciated, plus please inform me of any spelling or grammatical errors! (´∀｀)

This day couldn't get any better.

Snuggled up to his boyfriend on his big, fluffy, orange chair, Robbie was finally able to keep Sportacus calm and still for at least an hour while they watch a movie.  
He could feel the warmth of the situation spread through his body, a long red blanket draped over them that he had dug up from under his gizmos and gadgets just for cuddling. One thin, navy arm was snaked around the sports elf's shoulders and he could feel the blue-striped clad man's ear pushed against his heartbeat in the embrace.

This... this was so..  
Home. It was the most home Robbie had ever felt, with the smell of his partner faintly in his noise and the beautiful orange and purple hued light of dawn curtaining the outdoors.

Sportacus looked up at him with confused eyes, a piercing blue that always sneaked their way right into Robbie's heart.  
_"Babe, you seem distracted."_

Robbie returned his concern with a full grin, chuckling softly before planting a eskimo kiss on that gorgeous face. Sportacus returned the affection, their noses rubbing softly together as more warmth floated through the air and filled the room.  
"Can't a man sit back and enjoy his boyfriend?"

There it was, that bright smile followed by crinkles around ocean irises.  
_"Mmm.."_

A soft pair of lips met Robbie's as Sportacus couldn't resist just a little smooch, tender and loving and so much sweeter then any junk Robbie shoved in his mouth on a daily basis.  
As the kiss ended he looked back at his boyfriend and brought his fingertips up, running them lightly over that tan cheek. Tilting his head to the affectionate touch, Sportacus whispered.  
_"I love you."_

Three simple words they told each other everyday, but still held the same power and meaning behind them. They always had the same feeling when they gently flowed into his ears and made his brain all fuzzy with stupid, stupid love.  
"I love you too, Sportadoof."

And dammit, if this love was stupid then he had "World's Number One Idiot" written on his forehead in big, black sharpie.  
Because he wouldn't trade the world for these moments.  
And he certainly wouldn't trade the world for him.

 

 


End file.
